eclipseacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Xzynii
OC of : Frono Ivory Power Even though fishes are really soft and fragile, this fish here says otherwise when she's in battle. Her objective is one: to end. That's all but she's not strategic, she only focuses on killing, it's fun and enjoyable. Her powers strengthen if her surround is damp, full of water or it is raining. It gives her hope and spirit. Personality At first, she's a bit awkward and quiet as she observe her surrounding and will eventually interact.She's BUBBLY most of the time! Except her bad habit is that when she is confused, she will stay quiet and she won't be focused at all. Whenever someone gets angry, she will deaf herself, making her yknow, deaf but could still feel the vibration of one's voice, mad or happy. (fact: fish cannot hear but they can sense vibration) She likes to walk around, she spent most of her days as a fish in the sea, she looks up to big fishes and wants to be strong and responsible like them But the problem is that she's not responsible at all. Well, 70-30? :B Most of the time, yeh.She likes to play with her hair since she was a child but paranoid if someone else touches her hair. She's paranoid of anybody touching her own fish part of her body, so she acts the same towards her human body.She is not aware of her wealth, mostly not aware of what humans chase for (love (except her family because she's been with tof the time) and money as example) but she received a lot from her parents. She'll wear if she feels like it or she thinks is important. Background: Her mother, Yriea was a mermaid, a very stubborn mermaid that had to marry a merman BUT she refused. (Cliche love story ay)The Mers has been a secret since the old age, they're deeply hidden in the ocean. These fishes can withstand the pressure in the water because of their body, which is a specialty to them. Some mermaid/merman have traits from fishes, other from crabs, some even from sea slugs. (Different species cannot live together but it mostly depends.)So, as all of them were resting(fishes sleep with their eyes open!), she's awake and swims up to the shore.Fortunately, it was night time on land(It's always nighttime in the abyss).That's when the husband and wife starts to interact and bond and stuff, Yriea was very not confident of herself for she is just a fish but her human husband doesn't really mind. Yreia and her husband was aware of their 'forbidden relationship' but they don't really mind, it's love. After years of trust and affection, Xzynii appeared! After laying a quite huge egg, her mother was very worn and had to go back down, she just had to find a place to recover, so she went to the Mers with slug traits.Xzynii, an egg, was taken back to her father's place and was born there. He had to be very secret about this matter but he doesn't really caaaaaaaaare!! (I dont want to hurt myself) After months, Xzynii was born. A human that can survive underwater, his own child, aaaaaaaaaaaa lovelovelovelove, takes care of her. He did some observation, she is human but she has fish traits and she does not have a tail. Even though she is different, she loves her no matter what and takes good care of her.He would bring her to the sea a lot of times and he allows her to only sit at the shore and play with water. This one day, when she was five, she knows how to communicate and do human things, she played normally on the shore but she had a feeling she had to swim. She dashed into the ocean as her dad was chasing her but when she dived in, he knew that it's her mother's turn.She realized she can breathe under water, she always sleeps in the tub at home. At last, she found her mother in some weird wonderful place, not far from the land and lived with her ten years. Yriea told her everything. In those years, she experienced happiness with her mother, she was taught in speaking Mer but also use the land language as well; hardships, she had been bullied and lots, her hair got cut off by some bad Mers. Bullied, making her terrifies and just stayed at home for most of the time and always roam when it's getting darker. Soon, she hear rumours that about the Academy and she told her Yriea about it, finding out it was true. Her mother ordered her to find the husband. She followed her orders and went to her father's house, told this and that, she got both's approval.They gathered one night at the sea near the shore, her mother handed her some things and one heavy object that is wrapped in seaweed, her dad embraced her mum and pulled Xzynii in, joining the embrace. Both of her parents cried in happiness and she just hugged them. It was a very happy moment. (im sorry i criesd omh this hurts my briain ;-; im so emotion;al) At their home on land, she received some things from her dad, its cloth to keep her skin moist and covered. And now, she's here to protect. Xzynii detail.JPG|Xzynii detail